


FF - The Disgusting Idiot

by Zaxaryah



Series: Vegas AU [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Vegas AU, somewhat dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxaryah/pseuds/Zaxaryah
Summary: It's never said in this chapter, but everyone pretty much guessed correctly that the customer is indeed Lee JaeHwan ;)





	FF - The Disgusting Idiot

“Smoke?”

Leo pushed his bangs from his eyes. His hair was messed up, damn it, and he couldn’t bring himself to care to tell the woman that people weren’t allowed to smoke inside the hotel room. On the balcony, probably, but she was still laid out on the bed, naked, when she reached to the nightstand for a cigarette.

“No,” he replied simply. “Thanks for the service.”

“You sure are cute.” A coy smile spread on her face. “Wanna go another round?”

 _As if._ Leo had already thrown on his clothes and was whipping his tie around his neck. “No. I have another appointment.”

The woman shrugged. “I’ll still be here through Sunday. Maybe I’ll call you again.”

He hated it when customers said that. _Go get some variety._ There was only one person he had ever wanted to see again, and there was only one appointment left before he could see that certain person.

His last customer for the night was at the Bellagio. Leo hated customers who stayed in the Bellagio. Nine times out of ten, they were the weird ones. Weird people with weird fetishes or weird personalities. Why did they always choose to stay in the Bellagio?

He kept his stride controlled, his heart pounding wildly in his chest even though he wasn’t rushing along the sidewalk. It had nothing to do with his physical state. The only thing going through his mind was if there was any possible way to finish this last appointment as quickly as possible so he could go back to the MGM, a single sentence from a text message repeatedly running through his mind.

His hair got one more good run through with his fingers before the door on the 11th floor opened. For a split second, Leo was shocked to silence.

“You’re Korean, aren’t you?” the man on the other side asked, obviously speaking Korean.

“I am,” Leo replied, guarded. _Here we go. Another fetish._

Surprisingly, the man smiled warmly and held the door open wider. “You wouldn’t think so, but I am, too.”

As he crossed into the room, the door quietly closing behind him, Leo stared hard at the man. There were some parts of his face that seemed vaguely Korean, but other parts were rather foreign. _Maybe he had surgery._ And much like his people, the man was smartly dressed, slim suit and hair styled as if he was a celebrity. “Where are you from?”

“Seoul,” he replied brightly. “Jayang-dong. As much as I’d like to reminisce and trade hometown stories, I’m on a bit of a schedule. I apologize for being pushy.”

“I’m fine with that.” _Perfectly fine with that._

Leo didn’t predict that he’d be thrown to the bed in the next millisecond. The man was instantly hovering over him, a sly smile on his face.

“Your face is telling me you don’t bottom,” he said.

Shit. Leo wasn’t counting on this. The last time he was bottom for a customer, he couldn’t work for three days, and he had changed his preference to women only. Fortunate that Ravi wasn’t around yet at the time; Ravi probably would have been murdered after trying to tease Leo about the sad situation.

“I…” Professionalism, Leo. It’s just the job. “If you want me to be honest, I haven’t been bottom for almost two years. But if this is what you want to do…”

The man’s smile grew to something more playful. “You’re so cute.”

Leo shuddered; there was already a hand pushing up his shirt, palm running over his stomach as the man above him began to mouth at his neck.

 _Just one more appointment._ Leo pushed himself farther up on the bed, and the man followed him easily.

 _Just endure one more appointment._ Leo’s fingers gripped at the sheets when the man’s hand ventured down his unzipped pants.

The guy is a first-class creep. After he was done getting a good taste of the sweat that had started to bead on Leo’s neck, he sat back and watched as Leo writhed and squirmed from his touches. It irritated Leo, only seeing a heavy-lidded gaze above him. The guy said he was on a schedule. What was he doing so leisurely playing around?

“Why?” the man suddenly asked. “You want me to fuck you already?”

A chill ran through Leo’s body. Surely it wasn’t something as outlandish as this guy being a psychic or something, right?

The asshole grin returned. “So dirty. Who knew you’d want my cock so badly?”

 _Who said I did?_ Leo just kept his mouth shut as he kicked his pants off of the bed. Again, he was taken by surprise when the man was suddenly hovering over him. Was that Leo’s bottle of lube in his hand? When did he pilfer that?

The man leaned down so that his lips brushed lightly against Leo’s ear. “I won’t keep you waiting, then.”

Wait – _WHAT THE FUCK._

The noise that spilled from Leo’s mouth maybe would’ve been a scream if the man hadn’t quickly rammed his mouth against Leo’s lips. He had shoved his dick in too fast, too strong, without any warning. Leo struggled wildly, both to keep his professionalism in tact by keeping himself in the same spot but also to keep his ass intact because _WHAT THE FUCK_. Did Leo _not_ just say he hadn’t been bottom for years?!

The man couldn’t even properly thrust. His breath stuttered even as he tried. “God… Maybe you’re more hot than cute…”

Leo detached their lips as he threw his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to ground his mind from the pain. He was gripping the sheets so hard he could have been clawing holes through them. Yet he still tried to pay heed to his own soft-spoken commands to other customers: _Relax…_

Just one of those “easier said than done” things.

He felt as more lube spilled between their bodies. The man was sitting up again, voyeurism on full blast. His eyes shifted down to where Leo’s hole painfully swallowed up his dick, and Leo shuddered as he felt it twitch inside of him. The lube continued to slowly trickle from the bottle as the man made small, experimental thrusts every so often.

_Endure._

The end in sight brought Leo back to his senses. However, the end in sight also meant a good memory of Sunday night, of hands bound by a necktie, gripping the pillow above messy, chocolate hair.

The man above him pushed in again, and a breathy moan left Leo’s lips.

The eyes shot up to Leo’s face. Asshole grin. “Now you’re starting to like it, are you?”

Shit. No. Leo wouldn’t give this disgusting idiot his satisfaction. He gritted his teeth as the man slowly began to build up a steady pace, finally able to piston in and out. The muscles in Leo’s legs were on fire, but he had to push his hips down.

Hips. Hips that blossomed dark red underneath Leo’s fingertips as he held them down on Thursday night.

_Shit._

He didn’t even know he had stopped breathing before he realized it wasn’t that he’d stopped breathing.

Fear cleared his mind out instantly, and his hands flew up from the sheets to grab at the hand that had clamped down around his neck. He could already feel the pressure building up in his head as the man continued push down on Leo’s throat. The man’s other hand grasped Leo’s right hand, wrenching it away and pinning it to the bed right next to Leo’s head.

 _Shit!!_ Leo was trapped. The hand gripping his neck kept him from using his upper body, and his legs and lower body were pushed up just enough that he had no leverage to kick himself free. And still the disgusting idiot continued, fucking him even harder when he saw just how trapped Leo was.

 _Shit!!_ Leo still tried to claw at the hand that strangled him, but he was starting to get woozy, the strength in his hand exponentially decimating. He could only feel pain; the pain in his head, in his chest, around his wrist, in his ass and legs.

_Shit…_

He remembered the giant chess board outside of the Monte Carlo. The Sky Bridge above the Grand Canyon. The steep walls of the Hoover Dam. The orange fire that lit their bodies.

_HakYeon…_

The pressure was suddenly released, but the pain that followed it was just as severe. Air rushed into Leo’s lungs too quickly that his gasping became a coughing fit. Too late, he realized, that it only took one more thrust, one more painful thrust against his prostate, to send Leo over the edge, an orgasm that had him choking for air all over again. All of the sensations flooded his mind, and he couldn’t figure out when to gasp, sob, moan, cough, or simply breathe.

There was a hand on his cheek, and Leo wildly thought of HakYeon. His warm hand brushing the mess of tears away. No. Of course it was the disgusting idiot.

“Shhh… Shhh… Breathe in slowly. Breathe out. You were amazing.”

Leo coughed again, letting out a God-forsaken whimper when he felt as the man slowly pulled out. Leo couldn’t even move away from the disgusting idiot, his body still buzzing in the aftermath, his mind cloudy and disoriented.

_HakYeon…_

Eventually, his mind finally cleared enough to realize he was laying on his side, still in the man’s hotel room, but the man was long gone. Leo was alone.

What time was it? _Damn it._

Getting himself to his feet took too long. _Getting his clothes on_ took too long. How he even managed to maneuver himself through the hallway, down the elevator, and out of the hotel without looking like a Grade-A public intoxication case is a mystery.

He turned his shower on to full blast, full volcano mode. The pounding spray also helped to revive his mind, but even though the steam rose until it almost clogged the bathroom, Leo was still shivering. He scrubbed his body raw – especially his ass.

After he stumbled out of the shower, he immediately collapsed in front of the toilet and heaved.

_< Fine, but I’m leaving tomorrow…  >_

TaekWoon slowly sucked in a deep breath and let it out even slower. He breathed until he could button his shirt without shaky fingers. He breathed until it didn’t feel like cold acid creeping through his lungs. He reached for his phone.

< I’m coming >

**Author's Note:**

> It's never said in this chapter, but everyone pretty much guessed correctly that the customer is indeed Lee JaeHwan ;)


End file.
